


Wedding Bells

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I love weddings DRINKS ALL AROUND, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Today is the big day: Tony and Pepper's wedding! And Peter wants to make a speech about his feelings towards the two of them, but how can he fit so much love into one simple speech?





	Wedding Bells

“...and I wouldn’t be here without you, Mr. Stark. You’re like my...ugh no.” 

 

Today was the big day: Tony and Pepper’s wedding. As far as Peter knew, everything was going smoothly at the moment: Pepper’s wedding dress fit her well, they had agreed to all the terms and conditions to have their wedding at Central Park, and the cake had just finished being made. The only problem right now was…

 

Peter couldn’t figure out how to make a good speech that he would be making during the reception. 

 

He knew he didn’t have to do this since there was already going to be a best man speech (which, Peter bet was going to be the highlight of the night since it was Rhodey who was going to be making it), but Peter still felt like he should tell Tony and Pepper how much of an influence they had made in his life. 

 

So here Peter was, last minute patrolling, trying his best to make a decent speech, with the occasional help of Karen, while also trying to wrap up what he was doing soon so he could head to the compound to get himself, and others, ready for the wedding. 

 

“You and Pepper have both been like my...relatives? Buddies? Ugh..I don’t know Karen, would it be too weird if I said that they were kinda like new parents to me?” He asked as he swung to where he saw a group of criminals get out of a pick up truck, heading to what looked like a store for electronics. 

 

“I wouldn’t think so Peter, they have been quite nurturing to you like parents would.” Answered Karen, just as Peter landed on the ground, which caught the group’s attention before they could get inside. 

 

“Hey guys, I got a quick question for ya,” Peter said as he disarmed two men out of the five. That got them triggered enough to start charging towards Peter. 

 

“So, what do you think I should say in a speech to someone who’s been like a parent to me? Cause honestly, I’m in a writers block right now.” He ducked under a swiping fist and kicked said man in the stomach, hard enough for the man to collapse on the ground and Peter webbed him up.  _ One down.  _

 

“Okay but seriously, you can’t just straight up go, ‘hey man, you’re like a dad to me! Wanna grab some thai now?’ Like, that doesn’t work.” Peter held on to another man’s fist before he was able to punch. The man then let go of his hand as he caught his breath to say, “Well, maybe you could say something a little more formal than that but make it have the same meaning.” 

 

That made Peter stop in his tracks for a split second, “Huh, yeah that could actually work! Thanks man.” Then he went on to attack the next fighter. 

 

Once Peter was finished with the group of criminals and webbed them all up, he started swinging his way to the compound. 

 

“Incoming call from: Tony Stark.” Alerted Karen. 

 

_ “Kid, are you almost done patrolling? I really need your assistance over here as soon as possible.” _ Said Tony. 

 

“Yep, I’m all done, I’m heading to the compound now.” Replied Peter. 

 

_ “Okay, and you still got the rings, right? I trusted you with them and I’d hate to have them lost because of another lost backpack mishap.”  _

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yes, Mr. Stark, I made sure that they were kept in my pocket in my suit so that I wouldn’t lose them.” 

 

_ “Okay.”  _ Tony let out a sigh of relief,  _ “Okay, okay, good, cool, alright. I’ll see you shortly then.”  _

 

After the two hung up, Peter went through the main entrance, after having been told the last few times he came over that instead of giving Tony a heart attack by knocking on a window ubruptly, he should just come in like “normal people”. 

 

Peter dashed through the lobby, earning a few, “Hey Spider-Man!” and “What’s up, Spidey?” by the fellow interns that were around until he went up in the elevator to reach Tony, who he found pacing in his room along with seeing Happy and Rhodey there as well. 

 

“Kid! Finally!” Tony exclaimed as Peter came in the room, while Tony’s tense posture lessened at the sight of him. “Alright, I want you start taking a shower and get changed and then I’ll let you know when I need any help, kay?” 

 

“Arlight Mr. Stark!” Peter said as he started to dash to the bathroom. 

 

Once Peter went to his room to change, he found his suit along with small flowers for it that looked different than the others that were in everyone else’s pockets. Unlike everyone’s white flowers, his was red and blue and Peter couldn’t help but grin. 

 

After Peter put on his suit and gelled down his hair, he went back to see Tony, who was now waiting with all the other groomsmen in the living room. Once Tony saw Peter, he grinned while a warm feeling of pride swelled inside him at the look of him. “Well, well, well, look at you!” Tony complimented, “Come on, gimme a twirl.” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes but obliged as he slowly turned around to give Tony a good look at his suit. Tony nodded with satisfaction, “I sure have good taste, especially with those flowers for you.” 

 

Peter gave a little chuckle, “Yeah, now I’ll really pop out.” 

 

Tony shrugged, “Well, at least you don’t really need to keep your whole identity thing a secret to anyone at the wedding.” 

 

“Which reminds me,” Added Rhodey, “Pepper wanted to see if you could help her on something that might need your Spidey skills for. She’s in her room right now.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll head there now.” Replied Peter as he started heading his way there. 

 

Once he got to Pepper’s room, he realized what he might need to do with his powers. Pepper rushed towards Peter, “Oh thank goodness, I don’t know how this happened, but when I got my dress out of the bag, there was a tear down the middle of the bottom of my dress, and no one here really knows how to stitch something like this together..” she started looking a little hesitant at this moment, “but um, I was wondering if you might be able to, I don’t know, web it together if you could?” 

 

Well, this was definitely something new Peter hasn’t experienced before. He nervously scratched behind his head, “Well uh, I’ve never tried something like this before with my webbing, but I could try.” 

 

Funny enough, it did actually work, and thank goodness the dress was white already because this required quite a bit of the webbing he had in his web shooters, but it ended up much prettier than either of them thought it would turn out. Now the dress had extra sparkle and design, and Pepper mentioned to Peter that he should try and take more advantage to what he could do with his powerful webs. 

 

So now, after many hugs from the grateful Pepper, it was time to head to the park.  

 

Well, most people were ready to go. 

 

When everyone was getting ready to head to their cars to get to Central Park, Happy rushed over to Peter before he could get in the car, “Hey kid, have you seen Tony? I told him it was time to go three minutes ago, but he hasn’t replied.” 

 

Huh, well that was a little odd for the groom of the wedding to be late for his own wedding. “Oh, um, I’ll see if he’s still somewhere inside.” Peter said. 

 

With the help of FRIDAY, Peter found Tony...right where he last saw him - in his bedroom, but now on the verge of a panic attack.

 

Peter rushed to Tony’s aid, “Hey, you okay?” Peter asked giving Tony big, concerned eyes. 

 

When Tony looked up at Peter, his eyes were full of mixed emotions. He sighed, “I don’t know Pete. I mean, here I am, about to probably have the happiest day of my life, but I just can’t help thinking about everything Pepper and I have been through. She’s almost died numerous times because of me, and she still does everything for me. I just don’t know how I deserve her.”

 

Peter gave Tony a soft smile, “I think you know exactly how; she loves you as much as you love her. You guys are like partners in crime, heck you made her her own Iron Man suit so she could come on missions with you. If that’s not deserving, I don’t know what is.” 

 

Tony gave a little chuckle, “My point is, you shouldn’t be worried about making the wrong choice. You and Pepper have planned this day for a long time now, and it shows how much love and dedication you both put into this and to each other. So you go out there like the boss you are, and you give that powerful speech because you’re Tony Stark, you can do even the smallest thing and everyone will love it.” 

 

Tony grinned warmly at Peter, “Alright cheese factor, I give.” he gave Peter a big hug, “Thanks for always being there for me kiddo.” 

 

“Anytime, Da-Tony, uh, Mr. Stark.”  _ Wait, no, nononono, crap, now you just screwed this conversation up hard, great job me, _ Peter instantly thought while he started to get a little red in the face. 

 

That made Tony freeze up for a split second. He let go of the hug and just stared at Peter, once again with mixed emotions. “D-did you just say what I think you did?” Tony asked. When the only response was Peter’s stuttering and trying to look away, Tony started to give off a big grin, then a chuckle, and then once again gave Peter a big hug. 

 

“Oh Pete, you don’t need to be embarrassed! I’m honored you think of me as a father-figure.” Peter let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. When they broke off the hug, Tony cupped his hand to Peter’s cheek, “I already think of you as my son, so why don’t we just make it a thing?” 

 

Peter suddenly felt his eyes start to sting, “Okay, Dad.” 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

Once everyone arrived at Central Park, it was time for the ceremony to begin. 

 

All the guests went to their seats while the bridesmaids and groomsmen went to their position. After a quick hug to Peter, Tony made his way up to the front of the aisle. 

When the guitarist started to play “Smile”, all the guests stood up as the bridesmaids and groomsmen strided gracefully along the aisle until Pepper came in her long, flowing, sparkly dress. 

 

Of course, at the sight of Pepper, Tony started to burst into tears, and Peter could see where he was standing, Thor giving Clint ten bucks as Clint tried his best not to cackle while Natasha and May were whispering to each other how gorgeous Pepper’s dress was. 

 

Once the two were at the end of the aisle, the priest began to make the speech about love and marriage. Then it was Tony’s turn, “Pepper, from the moment I knew you would go to the faces of the earth to keep me safe and sane, I knew you were the one for me. You’ve been the light at the end of the tunnel, the one who makes sure everyone’s world is rightside up, and you always know how to make me smile.” 

 

When Peter came over to the two of them with the rings, Tony picked one and slid it on Pepper’s finger. “With this ring, I will treasure you, now and forever, until the end of time.” This was when Pepper started getting tears, and now it was her turn to make a speech. 

 

“Tony, throughout my first years being your assistant, I never in a million years thought I would end up where I am now: being CEO of your company, and now becoming your wife. I love you so much, and everything you do for me fills more than twelve percent of my heart.” That made Tony laugh a lot. 

 

Pepper picked the other ring from Peter and slid it on Tony’s finger. “With this ring, I promise I will always be there for you just as you are to me.” 

 

“Tony Stark, do you take Pepper Potts to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live? ” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“Pepper Potts, do you take Tony Stark to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” 

 

When Tony and Pepper made their profound kiss, all the guests cheered, whooped and whistled to their heart's content. 

 

Not a single eye was dry in the audience. 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

Tony and Pepper’s reception was held in a large gazebo with long, glistening chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The themed colours were obviously red and gold and besides the large assortment of chairs and tables, there was also a large dance floor in the middle of the gazebo. 

 

Everyone enjoyed their dinner and dessert, and Peter got to meet a few people he hadn’t been introduced to yet, like some of Tony’s old MIT classmates and some of Pepper’s friends from some of the jobs she used to work at as well. 

 

One it was time for the speech making, the best man was the first to make one, which Peter was thrilled about since Rhodey was the one making it. Of course, he made sure that he included many embarrassing memories of Tony when the two used to be in MIT together, which of course made everyone laugh and Tony as well, with a hint of  _ you’re lucky we’re in public or I’d kill you right now _ in his eyes. 

 

After the maid of honor, and few other speeches that were made by some of the Avengers that were surprisingly quite heart-felt, it was Peter’s turn to make his speech. 

 

When Peter got to the stage, it gave Tony and Pepper a bit of surprise, since Peter had said nothing to either of them about  _ him _ making a speech. 

 

“So uh, because I kinda made this speech last minute while on patrol, it might not be the best speech made tonight, but I don’t know, I’m gonna try my best. Tony, when I first met you, I had no idea what was going to be in store for me in the future because of you, but now, after knowing you for a few years, I’ve noticed a whole other side of you that you don’t show to many. 

 

You’re caring and loving. You make sure everyone gets what they deserve, even when they don’t think they’re worth it. You’ve changed my whole life for the better and I could never thank you enough. 

 

Pepper, even though I met you later on, I feel I’ve we’ve been good friends for a long time. Whenever you’re around, I always feel safe and just know you always have everything under control. You and Tony have similar traits when it comes to treating those you’re close with in the best manner, and I love you guys for that. You’re like the parents I never had” That definitely made Tony and Pepper choke up. They didn’t know Peter felt so fondly for them in that way. 

 

“Oh and that reminds me, I could not for the life of me figure out what to get you guys for a wedding present until May brought up the perfect gift, which are now on your fingers.” That made the two look down at their fingers more closely.

 

“Those were my parents’ wedding rings they left behind when they went on their...last trip. One of them has the word ‘always’ engraved on them, where the other has the word ‘forever’ on it. To them, it meant that they would love and cherish each other always and forever, but to me, it was like they would be my parents always and forever. So now that they’re given to you, it can mean the same thing. Thank you.” 

 

After a big round of applause and some crying from Tony and Pepper, the two got up and gave Peter a big hug as they kissed his face, which made Peter cringe a little but accepted it anyways. 

 

The rest of the night was full of dancing on the dance floor. The first dance was just for Tony and Pepper to dance to, which was to the song “Unforgettable”, played on the guitar, then more people came in on the next song until pretty much everyone was enjoying themselves on the dance floor. May and Peter danced together, and then switched so that May was with Tony while Peter was with Pepper. 

 

Everyone laughed, everyone hugged, everyone had a good time at Tony and Pepper’s wedding. 

 

By the end of the night, when everyone started leaving, Peter was one of the last people to hang around. 

 

“Well, did you have a fun night?” Tony asked Peter as the two of them were cleaning up the place a little, even though they knew others were going to do it shortly. 

 

“Yeah, it was blast, but what about you? You and Pepper were the most important ones to have a good time.” 

 

Tony chuckled, “Yes, it’s definitely gotta be on my top five favourite moments of my life. It was even better with you in it.” 

 

Peter smirked, “Awww I made you go soft.” 

 

Tony gently pushed Peter as the two laughed, “Yes you did, sport.” after a short period of silence between the two, Tony broke the silence, “So Pepper, May and I had this thought...I mean, you can agree or disagree about this, but just hear me out, if Pepper and I…” Tony looked at Peter almost as if he were shy, “adopted you?” 

 

This made Peter freeze enough that the cup he was holding clattered to the ground, his eyes completely in shock. “I-I um..”

 

“It could be like joint custody!” Tony quickly added, “So you could still live with May at times but other times, you could live with us at the compound, just if you wanted-”

 

Before Tony could say anymore, he had a spider leech wrapped around him in a big hug that looked like it was going to be a while until he let go, “Of course I would love that! I would love it so, so much! I can’t believe this is happening, oh my gosh!” 

 

Tony laughed and hugged back, “I’m glad kid, I’m glad.” After he patted his back so he could let go, Tony ruffled his hair, “Hey, since May had to leave before you, you wanna ride home, son?” 

 

Peter gave off a warm, glowing yet tired smile, “That would be great, dad.”  

 

After Tony made sure Peter went back to his apartment, safe and sound, he went back to the compound and went to bed with his newly wed wife. He stayed smiling while going to bed that night, his family was just growing more and more every day. 

 

Tony was right: this was the happiest day of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I know, long time no see. 
> 
> Honestly, I didn't think I would make another story so fast either, but hey, here we are. 
> 
> I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this story, cause it was so much fun to make! 
> 
> BTW the versions of the songs "Smile" and "Unforgettable" that I based them on from the album, "Wedding Reception Music: The Way You Look Tonight", which you can find on Spotify (and probably YouTube, idk, I just found it on Spotify) and yeah, it's REALLY lovely, so you should go check that out if you want to 
> 
> Anyways, come talk about anything to me on my Tumblr (name is thwip-thwip10) cause lol I don't have that many friends tbh 
> 
> Thanks guys! <3


End file.
